All's fair in love and wit
by AlessandraWeasley
Summary: Both arrogant, quick and witty...how can they not fall for each other? Please Read and Review!
1. Attracted

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl

Chapter 1: Attracted

Artemis sat on a leather armchair facing his twin brothers. He tried teaching them how to summon a waiter in French but was unsuccessful, so resorted to watching them play instead. After disappearing for three years, Artemis came home to find out that he was a big brother. The news was a surprise but nevertheless Artemis was happy. He watched as Myles and Beckett dunked their stubby little fingers into a small bucket of paint and began scribbling on the sheets of paper.

"Arty, paint with us?" Myles asked.

"Yes, pulease." the other twin begged.

Artemis considered the thought for a moment. Me finger painting? He thought. It was a ridiculous idea three years ago, but Artemis willing got of his chair and sat of the floor beside his brothers. "What do you think I should paint?"

"Ooh, a duckie!" said Beckett who was really fond of animals.

"No! I want plowers!" Myles said.

"A duckie! A duckie!" insisted the other.

"How about I draw a pond filled with ducks and flowers?" Artemis suggested. "Is that fair enough?"

The twins smiled back toothy grins.

"OK, bro."

"But there's a duckie, wight?"

"Of there there is, Beck." said Artemis, fondly ruffling his brother's hair and immediately regretting it.

Artemis dipped his finger into the paint and started drafting the pond's water edge. Primitive, he thought. But oddly fun. Beckett was making odd circles with different colors on his paper, drawing them rather vigorously.

"Careful," warned Artemis. "you might-!" But it was too late. A cup of dark green paint splattered all over Artemis' favorite sky blue Lacoste polo.

"Oopsie."

The old Artemis would have been furious. Surprisingly, Artemis burst into laughter.

Myles look at his twin brother and whispered, "I thinks Arty went loony."

"Oh come here," Artemis hugged his two brothers and then started tickling them. The twins screamed with laughter.

Just then, Angeline Fowl, their mother entered the room. "How are my boys?" she said.

"Good, never been better actually." Artemis said, smiling at his mother.

"I'm glad you are." Angeline beamed at her eldest son, he was never this happy. "Sorry to interrupt your bonding, but there's someone who wants to see you outside and it looks like you should to freshen up."

"Who could it be, Mum?" he wondered, standing up.

Angeline told her son and his smile stretched even wider.

- - -

Minerva Paradizo was waiting patiently in the Fowl Manor's grand living room. She had spoke with Artemis' mother earlier and was glad to have met her. Mrs. Fowl went to fetch her son. Minerva tried to make her self comfortable on the lush couch but could not stop fidgeting. She fixed her black beret four times, flattened out the creases of her white summer dress for the fifth time, and checked her gold ballet flats for any traces of dirt twice.

Minerva heard peels of laughter in a distant room. Then, Angeline Fowl reappeared a few moments later. "He's very delighted you're here but needs to get dressed." She informed the French girl.

"Oh, that's fine. I can wait." She replied. I've waited three years, I can spare a few more minutes, she told herself. Minerva took a deep breath and exhaled.

Butler emerged from the left side hallway. "I'm sorry Mrs. Fowl. I was in the bathroom."

"Oh, Butler that's fine. Look who's here!" she said.

"Hi, Butler." Minerva said, standing up and hugging him.

"Artemis will be very pleased that you're here, he's been talking about you a lot." He told her.

Minerva managed not to blush. "Really?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Fowl. "I'm sorry for being selfish but you must understand how we couldn't let him leave just yet…"

"I understand perfectly." said Minerva. "You have not been selfish, you have every right too."

"Sweet girl you are, no wonder Artemis is attracted to you."

Attracted to me? Minerva thought.

"Would you like anything?" Butler offered.

"Oh, I'm fine." Minerva said taking the same seat but only to stand up almost immediately.

---

Artemis went upstairs to his room, washed his hands, and quickly changed into a white Ralph Lauren polo top and a pair of khaki jeans. He slipped on his favorite pair of loafers and made his way down to the living room.

He was surprised Minerva had come to visit. He himself was planning to drop by her house sometime. Artemis somehow suddenly became nervous. A really odd feeling that he rarely felt.

As he entered the living room, he saw Minerva sitting on the couch with Butler and his mother talking to her. Artemis noticed she has changed a lot physically the past years. She developed from extremely pretty to utterly beautiful. Artemis felt a lump in his throat preventing him to speak. Aren't I supposed to be over puberty by now, he thought.

He cleared his throat. "Minerva," he said.

Minerva immediately stood up. "Artemis, it's been so long." she said, smiling as she walked over and hugged him. She felt like she wanted to hold on forever. She looked at the boy in front of her. He looked around the same age as three years back, but somewhat younger. He face wasn't so pale and his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I'm thrilled you're here." He beamed. It wasn't his usual smirk. Minerva felt her insides melt. She couldn't understand what she was feeling.

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone," Angeline told them.

"If you need anything, tell me." Butler winked.

Artemis nodded back at Butler. "Let's go for a walk in the garden?" he asked Minerva.

"Sure." she agreed.

They walked out on the pebble stone pathway around the vast garden. "Have you been active with the fairies?" said Artemis.

"Barely!" she exclaimed. "Former Commander Sool threatened to mind wipe me but Foaly spared me."

"Nice of Foaly." he said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, ocasionally the backs of their hands would brush. Whenever it did, a tingly feeling would rush through Minerva's body.

"Ooh, you have horses!" Minerva said as they approached horse stables.

"Yes, I'm actually proud of my riding skills."

"Oh really?" Minerva said, tauntingly raising one eyebrow. Somehow Artemis found that very appealing. "Well, I'm pretty good too." she continued.

"Are you challenging me?"

"You're just afraid you're going to be beaten by a girl." Minerva said.

Artemis walked over to his favorite horse. "This is Percy." It was a black mule. "I have won many competitions with him, for your information."

Minerva looked for a horse of her choice. She selected a beautiful white horse. "What's its name?' she asked, stroking it's head.

"That's Annabeth."

Minerva hopped on her horse. Artemis stared at her in awe. She looked like a goddess in her dress and the horse.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she said brushing a curly lock from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

Artemis snapped back to reality. What was going on with him? He rarely became unfocused. "Let's race." he told the French girl as he hopped on his horse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! I do hope you like my story! Notice Percy and Annabeth? Hahaha. :))  
**

**Anyways, please review, review and review! It would make me oh so very very happy!**

**Oh yeah, check out my other stories too!**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


	2. Outsmarted

Chapter 2: Outsmarted

Minerva grinned. She loved races. "Alright, here's what to do: the first one to reach the maple tree wins." she stated the rules then pointed at a massive tree around 250 meters away.

"On my mark,get set...As much as I hate cliche lines..." said Artemis.

"Artemis!"

"Very well then, GO!"

The teenagers raced through the field; Minerva approximately 2 meters ahead.

"Impossible," muttered Artemis to himself.

The maple tree was nearing. Minerva looked back for a moment and winked at Artemis. Which was an absolute mistake. Artemis took advantage of her lack of concerntration and zipped past her.

Minerva slowed down her pace, "Bravo,Artemis." she cheered.

Artemis grinned. "Thank you. I can't not believe I was almost beaten by a girl."

"Well, you're wrong."

He looked at her quizzically. Minerva swiftly got of the horse and strected out her arm on the trunk of the tree, the tips of her fingers touching the rough wood. "I win." she smiled.

Artemis was about to protest how he got there first but stopped when he remembered the instructions Minerva had given. "Clever. Now I remember. You made sure you stated the rules so whether or not you get here first you win."

"I reached or touched the maple tree first. Sometimes being a genius you over look the rules." said Minerva. "So, Artemis, I bet now you can't believe you were beaten by a girl?"

"Cunning, aren't you?" said Artemis stepping down from his horse too. "But I am not easily fooled and I wont be beaten just like that."

"Once you've recovered from your shock, you'll soon accept it." laughed Minerva.

"From your shock rather." he smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"NOW!" Artemis leaned casually on the tree. "And that was on my mark. I win."

Minerva was flabbergasted. Her brain rushing for ideas to loop around the situation but there was nothing to be done. "That's unfair." she said, giving up.

"Who said you played fair either?" he chuckled, smugly. He plucked thoughtfully at one of her tight curls then twirled with it fondly. "We're very similiar." he smiled.

"I know that." she said gazing into his dark blue eyes then at his pale hand which was touching her locks. Minerva felt like fainting, for some strange reason. Artemis stopped playing with her hair, feeling it was inappropriate. He awkwardly put his hand into his pocket. Minerva felt oddly sad that he had stopped.

"You intrigue me, Minerva Paradizo." he said looking down at his loafers then at her flawless face.

"And you, Artemis Fowl, you're impossible to predict." she replied.

Artemis seemed to be leaning closer...

Suddenly it started to drizzle, breaking the trance they were in. The teenagers hopped on their horses and hastily headed back to the Fowl Manor as the rain started to pound harder.

"I cannot believe I did not sense the weather." Artemis said as they arrived back. Both of them wet to the bone.

"Neither can I." she said remorsefully. Minerva had lost her beret, her hair was a mess, her dress was nearly see through and her gold ballet flats were thick with mud. She felt disgusting and sad. Something magical could have happened near that maple tree...

Angeline Fowl rushed immediatly to them. "Oh my Arty and Minerva. You two better take a shower." she said casting a look at the drenched bodies. "Minerva, I have some old clothes that can fit you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fowl." said Minerva.

"And I really think you should stay over for the night. I was watching the news and a surprise hurricane is here." said Angeline. "I don't think it's safe for you to fly back."

"Oh, well then I must contact my father." Minerva replied. Half of her was glad there was a storm brewing outside. More time with Artemis...

"Don't worry, Butler can do it. You must take a shower now or you'll catch a cold." said Artemis.

Angeline gazed at her eldest son thoughtfully. It might be a good thing that Minerva can stay longer. A very good thing, perhaps.

After a warm soothing shower, Artemis changed into his favorite suit and headed over to the dining hall. Already sitting there were his father and Minerva who were chatting pleasantly about politics.

"Exactly my point, Minerva. It's ridiculous how the statistics changed. Ah, Artemis." said his father noticing he entered. "Come join into our conversation. You've got yourself competition, this girl's a prodigy too."

"I know." Artemis said smiling at her. He couldn't help notice how beatiful she looked in the gentle lavender dress his mother lent. "I better watch my back."

Minerva grinned back, sending waves of warmness to Artemis. He looked away from her careful not to give away how much he liked and enjoyed her presence. Oh how he felt like basking in her radiance. Blasted puberty, he thought to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I'm such a multi-writer! I'm writing 3 chapters for 3 different stories simuntainously! Aha, oh well. Sorry if Artemis and Minerva are OOC and they aren't as smart as they should be.**

**Anyways, REVIEW away! Tell me what you think! I love reading your opinions. It makes me happy, (as long as it's not bad!) Hahaha. **

**So...who's excited for Atlantis Complex? I AM! I simply cannot wait!**

**Remember to review,review,reviewwwwww! :))**

**Love,**

**.Alessandra Weasley.**


End file.
